Une histoire de pullover
by shadowquill17
Summary: Où John se rend soudain compte de la nouvelle habitude vestimentaire de Sherlock, et s'interroge sur son intérêt, sa cause, son but. (Rated M parce que je ne savais franchement pas quoi mettre d'autre. Qui lit le T?)


**Cher lecteur,**

**Tu te demandes peut-être ce qui me prend, et pourquoi je suis tout à coup saisie de cette frénésie incontrôlable... et justement, je ne peux pas te répondre.**

**Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il FALLAIT que j'écrive ça, et si d'habitude je garde quelques fics de réserve pour les temps à venir, cette fois je me dis WHAT THE HELL, et je déroule devant tes yeux ébahis, cher lecteur, un nouvel OS Johnlock.**

**En espérant qu'il te plaira, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**...**

Sherlock fait les cent pas devant moi, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. C'est comme ça depuis ce matin, il ne s'est pas arrêté une seule seconde depuis qu'il a visité les lieux du crime de l'affaire en cours; je le suis du regard, trop abruti de fatigue pour même tenter de répondre aux questions qu'il se pose à haute voix.

-Et le hamster, John! s'énerve-t-il. Pourquoi un _hamster_?

J'ouvre mes yeux endormis, bataillant pour ne pas glisser dans le sommeil.

-Mmmh, je ne sais pas, Sherlock, je marmonne d'une voix lointaine.

Je me pelotonne un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, le menton dans le creux de mon coude. Je caresse Sherlock du regard, ses longues jambes impatientes qui martèlent le vieux plancher, ses boucles ébouriffées après une cogitation si intense... Je ressens le besoin familier de me lever pour aller l'embrasser, mais je me retiens: s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise depuis que je suis avec Sherlock, c'est qu'en plein milieu d'une nouvelle affaire, mieux vaut ne pas l'interrompre quand il est en pleine réflexion, comme maintenant. Mais…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il porte?

Je me redresse un peu, fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock porter autre chose que des chemises; je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas avoir froid, mais la notion de vêtements chauds semble lui être totalement étrangère.

Or, je suis formel: la chose nouée autour de ses épaules est définitivement un pullover.

Un sympathique, confortable, banal... pullover.

Depuis quand Sherlock porte-t-il des pulls?

Et surtout, depuis quand Sherlock ne porte plus uniquement des vêtements chers et classes? Je sais qu'il n'est pas foncièrement snob quand on le connaît un peu, mais si j'avais dû l'imaginer avec un pull, ç'aurait été un magnifique cashemire violet, ou peut-être un sublime angora gris, pour faire ressortir ses yeux… pas ce modeste pull d'intérieur, aux coudes un peu râpés et aux bords défraîchis.

Ce n'est que quand je vois le petit fil pendre au bout de la manche gauche que je comprends. Ce n'est pas le pull de Sherlock.

C'est le mien!

Pourquoi diable Sherlock voudrait-il porter un de mes pulls? Serait-il plus frileux qu'il ne le prétend?

Pour une raison que j'ignore, le simple fait de savoir que c'est mon pull à moi qui garde les épaules de Sherlock au chaud me fait sourire intérieurement. De plus, je dois avouer que le contraste entre ce morceau de laine sans aucune prétention, et le cou droit et digne de Sherlock autour duquel il est drapé, est étrangement adorable… qui eut cru qu'un de mes pulls informes deviendrait si flatteur sur mon élégant colocataire?

…

-Tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin de l'emballer, pas vrai? s'assure Sherlock en jetant un regard surpris au paquet que je lui tends.

Je hausse les épaules, amusé.

-Je sais, tu as déjà probablement deviné ce que c'est, j'admets en me laissant mollement tomber sur mon fauteuil. Mais j'aime bien te voir ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Sherlock s'immobilise, ses longs doigts pâles déjà entortillés dans une vrille bouclée de ruban doré.

-Pourquoi? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Parce que quand tu dois défaire le scotch et enlever le ruban pour ouvrir le paquet, tu ressembles un peu à un petit chaton qui joue avec une pelote.

La lèvre supérieure de Sherlock se retrousse en une moue de dégoût.

-À un chat? Je ne ressemble pas à un chat! proteste-t-il, ses yeux clairs brillant d'indignation.

-Oh que oui, je le taquine.

Il renifle d'un air dédaigneux avant de retourner à l'ouverture de son paquet, toujours tranquillement posé sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi tu m'offrirais un pull, John? demande-t-il soudain en s'immobilisant à nouveau, avant même d'avoir déchiré le papier. Je n'ai pas besoin de pull.

Je soupire. Au temps pour ma surprise.

-Bien sûr que si, je rétorque. Comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin d'emprunter les miens pour ne pas avoir froid!

La main droite de Sherlock se fige quelques centimètres au-dessus du paquet, immobile.

-Tu crois que je t'emprunte tes pulls parce que j'ai _froid_? fait-il d'un ton étonné en levant néanmoins son regard vers moi.

-Eh bien, j'hésite. Pourquoi tu le ferais, sinon?

Il me fixe une ou deux secondes de son regard transparent, puis cille une fois et fait un geste évasif de la main, comme pour chasser le sujet de la conversation.

-Oh, pour rien, élude-t-il en déchirant le papier d'un petit mouvement sec.

Le pull tombe sur ses genoux en un petit tas moelleux, mais je n'ai même plus envie de savoir s'il plaît à Sherlock; à présent il faut que je sache _pourquoi_ il porte mes pulls.

-Sherlock? je fais d'un ton entendu.

Je suis déterminé à lui tirer les vers du nez, et vu sa tête, Sherlock l'a très bien compris. Il se recule imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil, les doigts crispés sur le tissu de son nouveau pull, et me lance un regard légèrement nerveux.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire? je susurre.

Sherlock pince les lèvres et me regarde me lever de mon fauteuil en un mouvement exagérément lent. Je le rejoins tout doucement et m'assieds précautionneusement sur ses genoux, mes deux jambes repliées emprisonnant ses cuisses fermes. Je le sens se tendre quand il me sent caler mes fesses sur ses jambes pour me rapprocher le plus possible, mais ses mains agrippent instinctivement mes hanches pour m'y aider.

J'aligne mon visage à celui de Sherlock, ma bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de la sienne; je goûte son souffle irrégulier, chaud et familier, sur ma propre langue.

-Alors, Sherlock? _Pourquoi_? je chuchote dans un murmure volontairement séducteur.

Il se tortille sous moi, mal à l'aise, mais ne détourne pas le regard.

Je suis atrocement conscient de la proximité de nos deux corps, et de la friction suggestive de nos deux pantalons… c'est le problème avec ce genre de moments où je prends l'initiative; il ne faut pas très longtemps avant que je sois aussi excité que Sherlock.

-Eh bien… commence-t-il, hésitant.

-Oui? j'insiste, sans pitié malgré la tension que je sens monter dans mon bas-ventre.

Son regard intense me brûle presque la rétine et je bats des cils une ou deux fois, mais je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-Parce que ton odeur m'aide à réfléchir, déclare simplement Sherlock d'un ton neutre.

Et là, trois choses arrivent presque simultanément.

D'abord, je sens mon cœur se dilater de plaisir dans ma poitrine, menaçant d'exploser en arrosant le papier peint de l'appartement de petits bouts d'amour transi pour Sherlock Holmes.

Ensuite, la langue de Sherlock quitte l'enclos de ses dents pour aller lécher ses lèvres dans un lent mouvement extrêmement évocateur qui envoie un jet d'excitation fuser dans tout mon corps.

Alors finalement, je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je me presse contre lui, prenant possession de sa bouche dans un élan furieux, attirant son visage contre moi tandis qu'il saisit franchement mes fesses pour me coller violemment contre son ventre. Mes jambes se nouent d'elles-mêmes autour de sa taille, et je tressaille en sentant son érection dure frotter contre la mienne. Ma langue se faufile entre ses lèvres et caresse la sienne qui me rend l'attention avec une satisfaction sensuelle.

Quand nous nous séparons après quelques minutes, Sherlock jette un coup d'œil narquois entre nous, où la bosse de mon pantalon trahit joyeusement mon enthousiasme.

-Si j'avais su que ça te ferait cet effet-là, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt, fait-il d'un ton amusé.

-Et c'est vrai? je m'enquiers.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je n'y peux rien, se justifie-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu n'es pas avec moi, alors si je porte un de tes pulls, eh bien…

Il se penche un peu plus vers moi.

-C'est comme si tu étais là, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je souris et me penche vers le sol pour ramasser le pull que je viens de lui offrir, roulé en boule au pied du fauteuil.

-Alors, je propose d'une voix timide, j'imagine qu'au lieu de te le donner tout de suite je devrais d'abord… le porter?

Sherlock me regarde d'un œil surpris et, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que je vais faire, je me recule légèrement et passe mon propre pull par-dessus ma tête; je l'entends pousser un grondement bestial quand mon torse se retrouve nu, et je dégage ma tête et jette mon pull encore chaud dans un coin, seulement pour croiser le regard soudain affamé de Sherlock, qui dévore ma peau nue.

J'esquisse un geste pour enfiler le nouveau pull que j'avais acheté pour Sherlock, mais ce dernier bloque mon bras, le regard enflammé.

-Pas besoin, lâche-t-il dans un souffle urgent en balançant le pull par-dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Et Sherlock me plaque de nouveau contre lui pour m'embrasser fébrilement. Ses mains me caressent de partout, sa bouche, brûlante et avide contre la mienne, étouffe mes gémissements, et nos autres vêtements ont tôt fait de rejoindre le pull sur le sol, où ils forment un petit tas informe qui restera là, oublié de tous, jusqu'au lendemain…

- THE END -

**...**

**Alors, mon lecteur? Qu'as-tu pensé de mon délire vestimentaire autour du pullover de John? J'espère qu'il t'a donné envie d'en lire d'autres, parce que j'ai un mini-recueil de pur Johnlock qui débarque bientôt ici... **

**N'hésite surtout pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt j'espère!**


End file.
